New Members
by ComicNerdLovesComics
Summary: Stories about the Young Justice crew and their new members! T for some of the chapter's language.
1. Who are You!

(A/N): Ok, so this is my 1st fanfic that I am publishing online, so please nice. I've made this OC with one of my friends from school. So Amethyst and Sia are my OCs.

 **I do not own any characters (except for Sia and Amethyst.) or the Justice League or Young Justice.**

The six members stood in front of their mentors with questioning looks on their masked faces. They were shocked to find out that their mission was to capture two heroes-rouge heroes. Out of all the mentors lined up in front of them, Batman finally spoke, "Your mission for today is to stop this two heroes." he pointed to the big hologram playing video footage of the two heroes.

"Wow" Wally took a bit out of his banana, "She's hot." Wally pointed a gloved finger into the direction of the hooded girl with the electric guitar.

Artemis scoffed at the red head, "You think that anything with a pair of boobs is hot."

"I don't think you're hot, now do I?"

Batman glared at the two and continued his speech, "You guys are to bring them to the Cave so that we can…talk to them."

They sat there in the darkness and waited for The Floating Bed sheet and Rainbow Girl, as Wally called them. They sat there for a good 30 minutes and the dynamic duo still hadn't shown. The Team were still in their positions in the trees just watching the bad guys put Cobra-Venom in their black truck.

"Well, I love sitting in a tree and all but I think that they're a no-show and that we such stop the bad guys now before they actually get away." Say Robin, jumping off his branch on the tree.

"Agreed." Aqualad took out his water bearers.

"Wait, what's that?" Artemis asked, pointing in the direction of a strange sound.

"Back in position." ordered Aqualad.

The team got back in position and waited. There was a loud Nosie, then a crash. A girl appeared with a dark purple hood and black mask. Her costume was a simple one-piece suit with treble clef on her chest that glowed a bright pink when the guitar was played. The guitar she carried was a bright pink, electric guitar and a pair of glittery pink headphones. The girl didn't notice the group of goons sneak up behind, guns pointed.

"Should we help her?"M'gann asked, her voice full of fear.

Conner frown, "Wait, isn't there supposed to be two of them?"

As if on cue, and hero stepped out from the shadows and merely lifted one finger and froze the guns. The Floating Bedsheet looked like her name said. She wore a white cloak, similar to Raven's and her face hid in the shadows of the hood. Rainbow Girl shiver and turned to her partner, "Took you long enough."

"Well I would have been here sooner if you hadn't ran off." The Bedsheet snapped "And I don't understand how I lost you, you look like a box of Skittles with your hair like that."

"See, I'm not the only one that thinks that she looks like a box of Skittles!" Wally shouted to the Team, blowing their cover.

Artemis smacked him on the head. "Sorry" he muttered.

"No time for apologies, they are escaping." Aqualad pointed to the running girls.

Artemis already notched her trick arrow and shot, "Don't worry, I got them."

Her arrow turned into a rope and rapped itself around Rainbow Girl's feet. She tried to get herself out of them then proceeded to smack herself on the head. 'Duh' she said before opening her mouth and screaming like Black Canary. The Team momentarily stopped when they heard the scream.

Robin quickly regained himself, "Miss M!"

"Right." Her eyes turned white and picked up the girls with ease, even Bedsheet, who had slowed down for her partner.

"Let me go! I know my rights! This is an outrage!" Rainbow Girl kicked and tried to break free of M'gann's grasp.

Bedsheet rolled her eyes, "Shut up. For 5 seconds of your life, shut up"

"Better listen to her-him?" Robin said.

KF sped over to them, "You have the right to remain silent…that's what the cops say, right?"

"Well you aren't the cops now are you? You're just a bunch of…hot…sexy…" Rainbow Girl finally clammed up when she saw Aqualad approach.

"Is she drooling?" Superboy said, putting his beefy arms against his chest.

Under her white hood, the girl inside looked he up and down, "I can see why."

Robin appeared from behind them and pulled out small smoke bombs, "Ok, just shut up so we can deliver you to our mentors."

"Wake up, Ame," spoke a sweet voice.

"Mama?" Ame asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"No but I bet your mother would be a whole lot nicer than I'm gonna be."

Ame opened her eyes to see Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Flash, Aquaman, and Batman. She gulped, "Hee, hee. Hey guys, what's up." She looked around to cheek her surroundings and found the Young heroes that captured her and her sister. "Where's Sia?"

"I'm right here." The Bedsheet took off her hood to reveal a girl with black shades, white skin an even whiter hair that was short in the back and grew longer in the front,

"So there's a girl in there, huh." Wally wondered aloud which earned him a glare from Artemis and a palm to his mentors face.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. "Black Canary started, "You went AWOL and went out on your own. You could have got yourselve's killed! And Sia, I would a hoped that you had more sense than Ame-"

"Hey!" Rainbow Girl took off her hood, show a headful of fiery red hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"And because I worry about you two and know that you guys aren't going to listen to me, I'm making you join this wonderful team that will gratefully take you." Black Canary finished.

"What!" Wally and Ame said.

"But-but-", Ame began "Me and Sia-"

"Sia and I..." Sia cut off Ame.

"Don't cut me off." Ame warned.

And Aqualad noticed that as she threatened her friend, her hair got even redder and noted to look into that.

"No buts! It's not an offer, it's an order."

"I totally agree to this." Sia said looking Superboy up and down.

Ame huffed and looked over to the tall, chocolate boy with her green orbs, "Well I guess the team isn't all bad."


	2. Getting to Know You

**(A/N): Ok, so this would be the second chapter and jut so you know, I do write a lot. So in this chapter, the Team is getting to know each other, hence the name. And this whole idea of making a fanfiction was written in a book and will not be the same. I added some extra stuff into this but you don't have the book, now do you?**

The Team decided to go out for dinner to get to know their new friends. Dinah had insured the Team that their identities were safe and there was no need to wear mask around each and that it would help them build trust. So here they are, waiting patiently (except for Wally) for their pizza to arrive. They sat four to a booth with girls on one side and boys on the other. Ame was still bitter from having to work with the new team and getting her head bitten off by Canary but Aqualad was helping make up for that.

"Um, so what's your relationship with each other?" M'gann asked.

"Really?" Robin asked, "Not 'what's your name?' Just a 'are you two gay?'"

M'gann blushed, "Well, when you put it like that…"

"No." was all that Sia said.

"No, I'm into _guys_." Ame said, adding a little extra on the word 'guys'. "But I totally fully support gay people."

"What's your name, because you know I'm clearly the only normal one here." Robin said.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Please. You're _far_ for normal."

"Anyways, I'm Robin."

The Team went down the line telling them each their names. Going from Wally to M'gann and now to Conner, "I'm Sup-Conner."

"Well, _hello_ Mr. Muscles." Sia sung.

"Ok…well, next in our line is…this guy right here." Wally said pointing his hand to Aqualad.

"I'm Kaldur'ahm but you may call me Kaldur or Aqualad. Whatever floats your boat." Said Kaldur, holding his webbed hands out to the girls.

Ame quickly grabbed it and shook it furiously, "Hi Kaldur. I'm Amethyst but you can call me Ame, everybody does. Well by everyone, I mean my sister, Sia because I really don't have any friends. I kinda just hop from place to place so I never really have time for friends. Places to go things to see-"

Sia nudged her, "Ame you're rambling again."

"Sorry" Ame muttered and they noticed that the young girl's hair turned a bright shade of orange.

"So wait," Wally said, "Your name is Sia?"

"Yes"

"Ha! Your parents are mean! Sia? See ya, later? Get it?" Wally laughed.

Sia ducked her head in the mention of parents.

Kaldur ignored Wally's stupidity and continued to study the girl across from him. "I do not wish to intrude but may I ask why your hair changes color?"

Ame blushed and pulled the galaxy hood over her head to where you could only see her green eyes glow, "It does that depending on my mood."

"I'm Artemis" the blonde said with a short wave of the hand.

"Wow! Look at your hair!" Ame's eyes seemed to glow even brighter, "I so want to braid it!"

"Not another one. I just got M'gann to keep away."

"I know right," Sia said "She's the reason why I cut mine off years ago."

"This is great!" M'gann said, totally ignoring the two girls comments about not touching their hair, "We can have sleepovers and do each other's nails like regular humans!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Artemis warned.

Kaldur sat on this for a minute, "No, this is a good idea. This would be a great team building exercise"

"Great." Artemis and Sia grumbled in unison.

 **(A/N): Short and simple, what do u think?**


	3. truth or dare

**(A/N): So this is the 3** **rd** **chapter, right now the team is watching Saw 3. Afterwards they'll play a nice friendly round of truth or dare…what am I talking about? Truth or Dare is never friendly!**

Half an hour into the movie and half of the team were scared out of their civvies. Now out of their suits, the Team really out to see the girl's totally different styles. Ame had a fondness to galaxy themes and Sia seemed to like black. Sia was the one to wear skinny jeans and Ame liked dresses. Sia wore black ripped, skinny jeans with a light blue crop top with black rocker boots. Her style was similar to Artemis' and Ame's like M'gann. Ame wore a short black skirt and a Little Mermaid shirt, with princess themed Vans.

The teens cluttered on the floor amongst pillows, blankets and snack wrappers (mainly Wally's). M'gann and Ame would duck beneath the Superman quilt at the more gory parts. Even Wally would cringe on the suspenseful scenes, nervously stuffing his freckled face with gummi worms and overly buttered popcorn.

At one point, he even clung to Artemis. The arches scoffed, muttered, "Typical.", and shoved the ginger off only to have him return seconds later. She gave up after a while even though she secretly liked his warm touch.

Amethyst would inch over to Kaldur obscurely, leaning against the Atlantian. She liked him, even though they just met, she feels something about him. He was handsome to her and seemed sweet. He was obviously the leader, and the strong silent type. She liked arms and his arms were nice and built. He's eyes is what really caught her attention. They were so beautiful.

"Are you cold?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She nodded, "Very."

And with the answer he was given, he scooted closer to make her warmer. She grabbed his arm and pulled it closer to her, making herself comfortable. Sia snorted from her spot in a beanbag chair, now covered in ice. Ame rolled her eyes, "Please I'm sure you're scared too, behind those dark shades of yours."

"How can you even see?" Wally piped in.

Sia just shrugged and turned to Superboy, who seemed bored out of his mind, "You're right. Maybe Superboy over there could save me."

Before he could response, M'gann screamed and jumped into his arms, "Connor, save me!"

Sia scowled and returned to the movie. Aqualad felt Amethyst tense and noticed her hair change. He couldn't stop looking at it after she took it down. He didn't know why but he seemed to be hypnotized by her hair. He wondered how it changed color and if she could control it. He wondered if she went to school with it like that or if she took something to make it-

"It's gray." He said, cutting himself from his own thoughts.

Ame slowly teared her eyes from the screen in front of her, "What?"

"What are you feeling?" he quietly asked.

"Muscles." she muttered, tightening her grip on the fit young man.

"What-"

"Scared. Gray means scared, grumpy, grim, and gloomy. The list goes on and on." she answered, desperately searching for his beautiful seafoam green eyes in the dark. They didn't understand what was happening but they felt themselves falling into each other.

"Shh!" Robin said, ruining their moment. They broke away at once, Ame put her hair behind her ear and Kaldur cleared his throat, "This is the best part."

' _THE END?'_ read across the screen.

"That's the best part?" snarled Sia, as she hopped out of her beanbag.

"Yea, the end." Robin rubbed his hands together devilishly, "Now we can get to the good stuff."

Conner had a worried look on his face, "Which is?"

Wally jumped up for his spot on the couch to join his best friend, "TRUTH OR DARE!" they yelled in unison.

Artemis smacked her hand hard on her head, causing it to turn red, "You just had to ask!"

Sia got up and took one of Wally's candies, "I'm cool with that."

Ame slowly got up from her warm spot next to Kaldur, "It would be nice to get to know each other…"

"Another great exercise." Kaldur said, handing Ame the blanket that she left on him, "We can get to know more about the new comers. It's not like we really talked much at dinner."

"Couldn't really talk or eat, sitting across from Wally," Artemis complained.

"Oh, like you look so amazing when you eat." Wally barked, "I could see food flying out your mouth from a mile away!"

Artemis but her hands on her hips, "Why were looking? Liked what you saw?"

"Girls, you're both beautiful. Now let's start the game!" Robin said stepping in between them.

They sat in a circle around the rectangular table in the den. Aqualad was next to Artemis, Artemis next to M'gann, M'gann next to Sia, Sia next to Robin, Robin next to Kid, Kid next to Superboy, Superboy next to Ame, and finally, Ame next to Aqualad. **(A/N): That was a lot**

Wally had gotten a soda bottle from under his bed and then put it between the group. "Ok, so we know how the game goes, right?" He looked over to M'gann, "Ok, so we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on his to awnser the spinner's truth, or do their dare… You got that?"

"Yup."

"Ok." Wally pulled out a cup with eight straws. "Whoever picks the shortest straw, gets to pick first. Once the person is done, the person they picked is next." **(A/N): If you don't get it now, you'll get it later.**

Robin got the shortest straw, so he spun the bottle first. It landed on Wally, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the mountain at _top_ speed…NAKED."

"What? Dude, no way!"

"You have to do it Wally, it was a dare." Artemis spoke up, "Or are you to chicken?"

Wally hung his head down in shame, "Fine, just close your eyes."

"Nothing I ain't ever seen before princess, but ok." Robin said as the rest of the team covered their eyes.

Ame grabbed Kaldur's hand and covered her eyes with them. He noticed her hair turn orange, like at the Pizza place. "What are you-"

"Shock, embarrassed." she answered.

"How did you-"

Again, she cut him off, "I had a feeling. I mean, I always notice you looking at my hair."

Wally sped in and ran in a circle, putting his clothes back on –dare I say? -in a flash. "Ok, who's the next victim?"

Apparently, Kid is faster that they give his credit for. Either that, or he doesn't like running outside naked. Wally sat back down and spun the bottle. It landed on Ame. "Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, Truth."

Kid took a deep breath, "Ok, so what's your power? What's up with the headphones? How do you know Canary? Are you like her secret daughter? But you probably look more like Canary's baby daddy and it's _not_ Green Arrow. What's up with your hair? And why are you so clinginy to Aqualad?"

Ame's eyes were huge along with the rest of the team, "I thought we were playing Truth or Dare, not 20 Questions."

"Well, its truth and it never said that we can't ask more than one." Wally said, "So answer."

"Ok, umm… Well, I have a Canary Cry like BC and an awesome guitar that can blast you from here to Timbuctoo. My headphones help me concentrate. Canary is a mentor. No, I'm not her secret daughter." She blushed, "I really don't know about my hair and I'm not clinginy to Kaldur!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Wally asked.

"Ok, Wally that's enough questions. It's someone else's turn." Robin said.

Ame spun the bottle and it landed on Artemis, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Ame scratched her head,"I dare you to dress up in one of my dresses, my pick, and wear it for a whole day."

"What?" Artemis said, "No way!"

"Hey, it's a dare Arty. Or are you too chicken?" Wally said, smiling at her.

"Shut up, Baywatch."she turned to Ame, "How did you know that I wasn't gonna like that?"

Ame shrugged, "Well, you kinda remind me of Sia and she would rather die than wear one of my dresses."

Artemis groaned, "You're worse than M'gann." She got up and then spun the bottle and it landed on Sia.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to freeze Kid Mouth to the wall." Smirked the blonde.

"With pleasure."

Robin piped in to save his buddy from being a frozen speedster, "No harming other teammates."

The two groaned, "Fine, than I dare you to take off your shades."

Sia hesitated at first then proceeded to take off the shades, "Brace yourself, you have been warned."

The team gathered around to see the icy girl without her shades. They gasped when they saw her eyes. Snowy white just like her skin and hair. There was no color in her iris or pupils, just white.

"Are you blind?" Kid asked, earning him a hard nudge from Artemis.

Sia shrugged like it was no big deal, "No. I guess that I was just born this way."

"You guess-" Kid started up again but was shut down from another nudge from Artemis, "Ow! Would you cut that out!?"

"I will when you stop being an idiot." Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And from the looks of it, I guess that I'll keep nudging you for a long time."

Connor looked at Sia, "How do you go to school with it like that? Do you even go to school?"

Ame moved closer to Kaldur, "Duh! We go to-" Sia jumped up and punched her hard in the arm, "OW!"

"Yes we do. I just give them a medical note about my eyes and skin." Sia finished for her sister.

Kaldur turned to Ame, "What about you?"

"I wear a wig." Ame flipped her hair, "Sometimes I think about shaving it off because it causes to much trouble to put it in a wig."

"Never cut it." Kaldur said to her, causing her to blush.

"Speaking of school, we actually have it in the morning so…" Sia said gabbing Ame by the collar and pulling her towards the Zeta Tubes.

"But-but…" Ame whined.

Sia rolled her eyes, "No but's, we have school. Let's go."

"Bye guys!" Ame called before heading into the Zeta tubes.


	4. Welcome to Hell!

**(A/N): Ok, so fourth chapter. In this chapter, the girls will be going to Gotham Academy. And they may have a little trouble along the way. I don't own ROSE WILSON OR SLADE WILSON!**

The school was big. Bigger than the girls have ever seen. The restrooms where bigger than the girls own bedrooms. It was big and dark. There was lots of preppy, stuck up rich kids. Sia stood awkwardly, pulling down her skirt. She didn't like the fact that she had to wear a skirt all day but hey, she was getting a scholarship. Ame on the other hand, loved the skirts and wouldn't stop running around in circles in the courtyard.

Artemis was talking to some of the students, a pretty blonde named Betty, who had first shown her around the school her first day, and the annoying Richard Grayson. While talking, she happened to notice a short, round girl with long black hair with purple tips and big green eyes hopping around a taller, paler girl that looked like she wanted to kill the other.

The whole courtyard was silenced at their arrival. Many girls snickered and snarled. The words, 'whore', 'slut' and many more were called at the girls when they walked by. The boys looked them both up and down, adding nasty comments about the girls and who would get them in their bed the fastest.

The short girl didn't seem to notice the comments or care as she kept hopping not even noticing her skirt flying high in the air. She just kept hopping and singing 'A Whole New World', much to the taller one's dislike.

The taller girl finally had enough, "AME! Shut up."

"What?" the short one shouted, taking out some earbuds that was hidden under her mane of hair.

Betty, who was the captain of the Welcoming Committee, went to go do her job and went to go talk to the strange new comers, along with Richard and Artemis. Richard sent Artemis a knowing look. Artemis giggled in return and continued to walk with Betty.

"Welcome to Gotham Academy!" Betty basically screamed, "I'm Betty, head of the welcoming committee and I welcome you to the wonderful place that we call school."

"Hi." Said the short girl holding out her soft hands, "My name is Ame Miller and this is my sister, Sia."

Artemis nudged Richard, "Not one for secret identities, huh?

"The bot calling the kettle black, don't you think, Artemis?" giggled Richard.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Betty asked.

"Nothing." They both muttered.

"Oh, yea. ," Betty held a hand out to the two beside her, "These are my friends, Artemis and Richard."

"Hey."

"Hillo"

"Really, Dick. Big Bang Theory?" Artemis put a hand on her hips.

"So, she just called you dick and you don't care?" Sia asked, eyebrows going up from her shades.

"My name is Dick Grayson, or Richard Grayson. Whatever floats you boat." He shrugged.

Sia snorted and got nudged my Ame. They locked eyes for a second then looked at the blonde and short raven. Sia winked at Ame under her shades. Ame winked back.

"So, you're both sophomores?" Betty asked, changing the subject.

"I know, you probably thought that she was a freshmen." Sia said pointing to Ame who was preoccupied with a couple boys waving at her.

Ame cooed, "So hot."

Betty slowly tore her eyes from Ame, "Yea… So, you have some classes with Artemis, so she should be able to help you out a little."

"Thanks Betty." Sia said, grabbing Ame by the collar so that she wouldn't chase the Fuck Boys. "Stay, Ame."

Girls that walked by them laughed at the sight, "Ha, her own friend even admits that she's a bitch."

Ame stopped her whining and glared at the girls, "Say that to my face, hoe!"

The white haired girl stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at Ame, "What did you just call me?"

Ame put her hands on her hips, "Hoe, hoe, hoe. Looks like Christmas is coming early."

"I don't think you know who you're messing with."

Betty got between the two girls who had somehow advanced on each other, "Ok, let's just take a deep breath."

"Hmm," the white haired girl grinned, "I like this girl." She circled around Ame, "I'm gonna have fun with this one."

The bell rang and the group surrounding the girls started to disband. Sia grabbed her sister's collar and pulled her towards their classes.

"Don't worry about them Ame. It's a new school and a new start."Sia whispered.

"I'm surprised that you didn't say anything to her."

Sia smirked, "Well let's just say that I don't want to be expelled."

Ame rolled her owl eyes, "You just don't want to be yelled at by Canary."

* * *

The day was slow and all throughout the halls whispers could be heard. The whispers echoed through the halls about the new girls. Sia even earned herself a new nickname- Snow White. Nobody wanted to sit next to the girls in class, well except horny boys and totally nerds. Little talked to them, even the teachers knew not to mess with them but that didn't stop them from calling them up to talk about where they were from.

"So, where are you coming from?" asked a tall teacher with short brown hair.

Sia and Ame looked at each other.

"Don't be shy." He walked to the piano, "Come up here."

Sia got up and Ame slowly followed. "I'm Sia and this is my sister, Ame. Um, we came from Gotham North and um, yea."

"Did you do chorus at your old school?"

"Yes."Sia was doing all the talking.

"Would you like to sing for us?"

' _Sing?'_ Ame gulped.

"No."

The teacher laughed, "Well to bad. It's my rule that new students that join chorus sing for at least ten second."

The two sisters whispered amongst themselves.

"Alone." The teacher added as soon as the girls thought of a song that they could sing together.

Ame saw her sister's face and then said that she would go first. She decided to sing the chorus form _So Cold_ by Ben Cocks.

She began to sing:

" _Oh, you still hear me cry_

 _See my dreams all die_

 _From where you're standing_

 _On your own_

 _It's so quiet here_

 _And I feel so cold_

 _This house no longer feels like home_ "

It was sweet with a lot of curl in her voice. It was clear to the teacher that she was a soprano.

Sia, who liked Anime and thought that she was from Korea, decided to sing one of her favorite Korean songs. In Korean:

 _Soomeul gotdo chatji mothae naneun piharyeogo aesseo bwado_  
 _Geobujocha hal su eopneun nege gadhyeobeorin na_  
 _Sarangieotdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon georamyeon naege ireojineun mala_  
 _Her whisper is the lucifer_

"Well that was…"the teacher struggled to find the words, "interesting. Not many people can do that. Good job."

The class laughed, but he quickly silented them, "Do you know what they say?"

"Not a word."

"That's nice."

It was clear to him the Sia was an alto and probably won't like her sister being on the other side. None of the sisters are gonna like the songs that they sung but hey, they signed up for it.

* * *

When it came to lunchtime, it was much worse.

As the girls headed to the table with their friends-only friends at the school- they go stopped but a small hand.  
The white haired girl from earlier said,"Hi, I'm Rose Wilson."

"…"

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

They looked at each other, clearly not buying the girl's façade.

"What's your name?"

"Well-"

The lunch room quieted.

She had pulled out a clip board, "No need to answer." She cut them off, "You're Sia Miller and you're Amethyst Miller. Residents of Miss Foster's Home for Lost Souls." Rose was talking loud enough for everyone to hear. "I see that Amethyst is still a resident and has been for ten years, along with Sia who has always been in the system."

Ame's heart sank, "Where did you get that?"

Rose laughed with the rest of her friends, "I told you she would be fun."

Sia narrowed her eyes, "That's violation of privacy."

"It's not when you're the principle's daughter." Rose laughed and wiped a tear from her eye, "And since I'm the principle's daughter, I know all the rules in the school. Your shades are unacceptable." She pointed at Sia.

"It's a medical condition, and I have a note from-"

"The parents you don't have?" Rose stepped closer and lunged for Sia's shades only to be blocked by Ame. Ame grabbed Roe's arm and pulled her close.

Ame's eyes darkened and she spoke in a low voice, "If you ever talk to me and sister that way again, I'll punch you so hard that daddy dearest will have to buy you a new nose."

Artemis came and blocked the two, "Ok, let's cool down," she looked at Rose, "That was a low blow."

After the three left to go to the outside courtyard, the room bust into conversation.

One of Rose's plastics came up to her, "How did you get the dirt on the new girls?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

 _The door creaked open and Rose slipped inside._

" _Daddy" she sung sweetly._

" _What is it Rose," the gray bearded man looked up from his papers, "Shouldn't you be in class?"_

" _Daddy, some new kids were mean to me.."she batted her eyes._

" _And you want…"_

 _Rose quit her act, "I want to know about them. Anything!"_

" _Well, all I have is their records, I don't know how that will help but-"_

" _Where?!"_

" _In that desk somewhere." He put the papers down and looked at his daughter, "Is that all?"  
Rose grabbed the papers and kissed her dad on the cheek, "Thanks, Daddy!"_

" _Mhmm," he mumbled then returned back to his work._

 _As Rose left her dad's office, she looked through the files, "Foster kids, huh?"_

* * *

Rose tapped her chin, remembering the moment, "Oh, a little birdy just told me."


	5. There's No Place Like Home

**(A/N): Sorry that it has been a while for this story but hey, I have school too! So in this chapter, you'll be seeing the girl's home life. And if you haven't noticed, this stories don't really have to do with the real missions on the series. If you want stories with missions, I'll try to do some but this story clearly isn't for you if you want mission stories. I don't own Rose Wilson, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, John Diggle, or Baymax.**

At the end of the school day, the girls had made new friends and almost a thousand enemies. And one of those enemies was the principle's daughter, who had all the dirt on you. Artemis had explained that Rose Wilson ran the school with an iron fist and if you got in her way that she would squish you like a little bug. She was prom queen, homecoming, military ball, and spring fling queen every year. She was captain of the cheerleader team and was dating a star football player. Rose got straight A's and all the teachers loved her and feared her. She was your average every day bitch with her perky nose in the air.

All throughout the school day, the girls got sneered at and laughed at. It was always the same at the old school but it still bothered them. It bothered Ame the most. She didn't like it when people didn't like her. Sia couldn't care less. Ame was one of those girls that hate not being liked and would change something special about her just to get you to like her. It was all because of the rejection she got as a kid. Sia got rejected a lot but it didn't really bother her. She would just shrug her shoulders and walk away as if nothing happen. Secretly, she did want to be wanted.

The girls walked their usual way home. They had found the perfect way: through all the rich people's yards and broken fences. One time, when they were late to school, Ame ripped her skirt on a broken fence and got ISS all day for it. Sia stripped and fell on her face, causing to dirty her uniform because she was rolling on the ground laughing. One of the rich people, Bruce Wayne, had gotten a dog named Ace which attacked the girls causing them to freak and ended with a frozen dog.

As they approached the house, Ame talking Sia's ear off, they noticed long, black limo parked outside. A tall, African-American man came out the limo and walked up to them. Sia immediately put a great distance between her little sister and the man by pushing her away. Sia scanned the man to see if she could take him. She began to strike but a familiar voice stopped her.

"At ease, solider,"

Dinah Lance-er-Queen, stepped out of the limo along with Oliver Queen. She dressed in her regular lawyer clothes. Her hair pulled back in a tight bun, which was rare for the girls to see. "This Mr. Diggle, a family friend. He'll be escorting you to your new home."

Sia stepped out of her defensive stance, "Wait, what?"

The wheels started to turn in Ame's head, " _We_ got adopted? _Both_ of us?"

"We're not splitting up?" Sia asked, surprised.

"Nope," Oliver answered through a smile.

"By who?"

Oliver and Dinah smiled at each other as the dark man began to speak, "You'll have to get in the car to find out," he said as he held open the limo door.

"What about our stuff?" asked Ame.

"What stuff?" Sia muttered.

Dinah rolled her eyes at Sia's remark, "It's already at the new house with your new family."

Ame began to start asking questions, "But-"

"Oh, shut up and get your stuff in the car.

It sounded mean but the girls wouldn't miss anyone at that foster home. That place was colder than Sia's hands. Again, nobody liked them there. All the girls were bullies and they were taught to hate Ame and Sia as soon as they were spotted. They wouldn't miss their room, for it was so small. They really had no belongings and no keepsakes. They only had each other and that's all that mattered.

The whole way there, Ame was full of questions: 'Where were they going? Would they still go to Gotham Academy? Would there be a bus for them? Are the parents nice? Did they have other kids? Were they black or white? What did they look like? What did they act like?' Ame had so many questions, that Dinah had to threaten her with duct tape. Sia only had one question in mind: 'When are they gonna give us back?'

They girls had always been given back. No one ever kept them for long. They complained that the girls were strange creatures and that they should have their heads checked out. They said that Sia scared them and refused to give up the shades. One called 911 on Ame because her eyes glowed in the dark and she thought that Ame somehow ate a glow stick. When they had got to the hospital, Ame bucked, kicked and nearly poked an eye out because she hates needles. Shortly after the girls were sent back.

"We're here!" Dinah called.

The girls jumped out to find themselves grasping for air. The house was _huge._ It was three stories high, and made of multi-colored brick with black shutters. It had a big red door with one of those fancy knockers. It had a white fence and bright green grass still fresh with dew. There was a lovely flower bed with all flowers of all kinds of different vivid flowers. Their mailbox read, ' _THE HERNANDEZ'S'_ , in big, bold letters. It was a really nice house considering that they lived in Gotham.

They walked up to the house, the girls slowly taking in its beauty. When they reached the door, Mr. Queen rang the doorbell. It was one of those fancy bells with a series of ringing before it came to an end. They waited quietly for the door to open. To their surprise, it swung open, fanning the girl's with a strong sent of freshly made cookies. A mixed women with olive skin, and long black hair that came to her shoulders had answered the door. Her eyes were shaped like almonds and her cheeks covered them when she smiled.

"OMG! Honey, they're here!" she yelled inside the house.

There was a thundering coming from inside the house and seconds later, a big man with short, curly black hair appeared. His brown eyes seemed to shine from the sight of the girls. He had a big bushy mustache that matched his hair.

"Hello, girls. Welcome," he greeted, holding out a ham hand to the girls, "I'm Mario Hernandez, and this is my lovely wife, Lilo Hernandez. It's so nice to finally meet you two."

"We've been waiting for such a long time to meet you." Lilo said, "You two are just the cute-"

Ame pulled Lilo into a bear hug. She grabbed Mario too, and hugged them like they were gonna disappear. The foster families never treated them so nice before and now that Dinah was the one that had picked out the family, Ame thought that they were a perfect match.

"Sia, we got adopted! Can you believe it?!" Ame cried into their new parent's sleeve.

Sia joined in and Mario's meaty arms nearly took her breathe away with the tight hug. She started to feel awkward and wondered why the man wasn't getting cold by her touch.

After the weird embracing, the girls were allowed to go check out their rooms. Apparently, Dinah had told Mario and Lilo what she liked because went she entered her room, she nearly fainted. Her room was huge and she even had her own bath room- a _full_ bathroom. Her room had been painted a dark blue and the walls were plastered with posters of her favorite Korean boy bands and anime. She had a white desk with a sketch book and Apple I-Pad on it and an 8 inch flat screen TV above it. Her bed was queen sized and was also dark blue, matching her walls with a white rug under the bed. Next to her bed was a black keyboard, which almost made Sia choke on her spit. She'd always wanted to learn the keyboard. Ame already knew how to because she was that good with music and was teaching Sia. Under her pillow was an I-Phone 6 that she gladly slipped in her pocket. She plopped on the fluffy bed, only to jump off when she heard a scream.

She rushed into her sister's room, which was just down the hall, to see Ame drooling over the gigantic Bruno Mars poster. The room was a dark purple and galaxy themed. She had a little light pink TV above her white desk. Her desk had Beats headphones on them waiting for her to blow her eardrum with them. Ame didn't have an Apple I-Pad like Sia did, but an Apple 5th generation I-Pod touch. She closet was full of galaxy themed clothes Vans, Converse and black skinny jeans. In the far back of the closet, there was three guitars that were hidden by the mountains of clothes. She also had a full bathroom like Sia. Her bed was queen sized with a dark purple cover. Next to her bed was sit in widow with plush pillows shaped like Baymax.

"LOOK AT THIS ROOM!" Ame yelled, "It's bigger than the whole freak'n foster home!"

Sia powered on her new phone, "Hey, check under your pillow."

"Sweet! A phone!", Ame powered her's on too, "I'm liking these guys more and more."

There was a squeak and Dinah appeared behind the girls, "So, how do you like your new house?"

Ame nearly knocked Dinah off her feet, "I love it! OMG, these people are amazing and I just met them! I love them already!"

"Great, have a good time." Dinah said, pulling Ame off her.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Ame's voice shook with terror, "What if they don't like us and send us back again? I don't wait to go back!"

Dinah put a finger to Ame's lips, "Don't worry, they'll like you." She looked over to Sia who gave her a worried look, "They already love you."

"Take us to the Arrow Cave," called Oliver, who was always in the car.

"The girls are all set…" Dinah quieted down.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. We've talked about this before."

"But Oliver, they have a right to know-"

"No, Dinah, they don't need to know. It would kill them if we did and we don't want that." Oliver took a deep breath, "All they need to know about Mario and Lilo is that they're human-"

"They're not humans, Oliver, they're androids!" Dinah yelled, "They deserve real parents."

"Well, it's already said and done."


End file.
